


These hardships

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (homestuck) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an attempt at understanding Vriska's mind,<br/>especially regarding her actions towards Tavros and Terezi</p>
            </blockquote>





	These hardships

I will cure you from your weakness  
And make you strong

I will teach you how to kill me  
Push you up and down

I will wait for you to love me  
But I will only wait for so long

-

I will accept your love and hate  
your admiration and disgust

I will play games with you  
with your misplaced trust

I will live and I will die  
until I’ve been reduced to dust

-

I know my choices were sometimes wrong  
But I believe these hardships to be unjust

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best poem I ever wrote but it's a good representation of how I see Vriska


End file.
